Pool Party in Alexandria Castle
by Dagger4
Summary: A hot day in Alexandria, and Queen Garnet invites her friends over for a day at the royal pool.
1. It's a Hot day

I own Two Final Fantasy games and a Chrono Cross game, also Threads of Fate, witch is too scratched up to work anymore. I give full credit to square soft for the characters and such, those people are brilliant.

It was a peaceful day in the kingdom of Alexandria, and Garnet had just gotten out to the royal swimming pool. Since it was a hot day, she had invited her friends over for a little pool party.

"Wooo… " Said Garnet, "the water is freezing…" after dipping her feet in the water, she turned on the pool's electric heater.

"That should warm this place up a bit." Garnet paused, remembering how icy cold it had been in that cave, right before she had had her name changed to Dagger.

"Dagger, I am here!" Came a familiar voice. It was Freya. "Hello, Freya, I'd advise you not to get in the water right away, I'm afraid it's a bit cold." Said Dagger. "Ummmmm… Dagger? Can I ask a question?" asked Freya. "Sure. What is it?"

"Well, since I wasn't here when it happened, I was wondering if you could tell me… When in this story did you finally fall for Zidane?

"Um…. No comment." Replied Dagger. The LAST thing she wanted to do was to remember what had happened back then, because her mother… she shivered. It was too hard to think about.

"Hi there everybody!" Eiko had arrived.

(This is where the fun begins!)

 Eiko runs over to Freya and Shoves her into the pool. "Gee, Freya, you sure are easy to push around! What a freaky bathing suit, did you get that second hand? Its all saggy in the butt."

Freya replied "well, of course it looks strange, I didn't have any scissors, so I had to stretch the bottom part until it ripped enough for a tale hole. A rather rough job, I'll admit, but I think it worked rather well."

"Ya, ya, whatever you say." said Eiko " I don't see why you picked that icky yellow one piece thingy, though. It looks so dumb…"

"You're one to talk." Giggled Dagger, eyeing Eiko's lime green 2-piece suit, which was so big on her it was almost falling off. "Hahaha, that's so funny. NOT!" Replied Eiko. Dagger was wearing a violet and green bikini in a floral pattern, with a matching sarong.

At that moment Zidane arrived and shoved Eiko into the pool. Eiko screamed, and a lime green bathing suit bottom was seen floating through the water. Zidane Blushed and turned his head. "Sorry, Eiko." He said

Eiko was infuriated. " That's no way to treat a lady!" she screeched.

"Hey, hey, relax, Eiko, geeze…" Said Zidane. He jumped in the water. "Come on, Dagger, I don't see any sharks." He teased.

"O, shut up." Said Dagger. She just wasn't in the mood for this today.

"FROGS!" came a voice. "This pond have no FROGS! What you do in water with no frogs? Why go in water if not to for catching frogs?!" It was Quina. Naturally. "Why you have such clear pond? Frogs no like clear pond. Need muddy pond with much flies to attract many frogs! Smelly pond with poo and hurl, and much bacteria even better! Need many flies for frogs grow big and juicy! Tasty!"

Freya: "Ummmm…. Dagger, about my question…?"

Dagger: "LATER!" Dagger had become a little less patient lately, probably because recently Eiko had hidden a snake in her underwear drawer.

"Me want Yummy-Yummies!" yelled Quina "Parties Always have much Yummie-Yummies!!!"  Quina walked over to the pool and dived in, wearing her/his six layers of clothing. Quina comes up for air, "This water taste much good! What in it?"

"Ummmmm… Chlorine." Replied Dagger. She had forgotten just how strange Quina was. Then she took another look at Zidane and realized just how cute he was in a bathing suit. She quickly pushed the thought out of her head, and jumped in the pool now herself.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… Chlorine." Said Quina. "Yummy new drink flavor! Me must find some for self, will make much good with home pond water!

"Yeah, sure Quina. Here, take it home. Dagger wasn't in the mood for Quina's antics today. She handed her/him a bar of chlorine and hopped back in the pool.

Well, I want to hear your reviews! This story is going to have a lot added to it, though it may take a while.


	2. Quina the Beach Ball

Thanx 2 all those good people at squaresoft!  
  
  
  
  
  
As our story continues, Dagger has gotten out several large floats from a storage closet in the castle. While Dagger wanted to simply get a tan, Zidane had other ideas, repeatedly flipping her off of her raft.  
  
"ZIDANE!!!" she said for perhaps the hundredth time, "knock it off!" "But I just did!" replied Zidane, with a playful grin. He wasn't going to make this easy. "Come on, Dagger, Lets play volleyball!" he said, and tossed a large purple ball at her.  
  
Dagger sighed. Deciding to lighten up a bit, she agreed. She bopped the ball to Quina, who caught it in her/his mouth and promptly swallowed it.  
  
"Quina, that was our only ball!" said Dagger. "Ball yummy. What flavor?" asked Quina, who wasn't quite sure what he/she had done wrong. But their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Amarant Coral. (Did I spell that right.?) "Wassup?" He asked.  
  
"Um. not much." said Dagger, feeling like she might faint. And then she did. Zidane, realizing Dagger had passed out, quickly pulled her up and held her close to him at the surface of the water, as she had been sinking. Then he realized exactly why she had fainted. Holding his nose, he said to Amarant: "Geeze, buddy, you reek. Put on some deodorant or take a shower or something.." Amarant was looking rather hairy. And it was pretty easy to tell, it's pretty easy to see bright red hair against bluish skin.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea." replied Amarant. He left for the time being.  
  
A moment later, Dagger woke up. "What.. Just happened...?" "You got a big whiff of stinky Amarant!" Piped Eiko, who had suddenly become fascinated by what was going on.  
  
"Oh, Yuk!" said Dagger, "Now I remember! Geeze, he should really shave or something.. He's so disgusting!" Then Dagger realized that Zidane was still holding her. "...." "What?" asked Zidane, "You were gonna sink. I guess I kinda saved you, eh, Dagger?" "hehehe" said Dagger, and then, with a hint of sarcasm, "My hero."  
  
Zidane blushed, which was an odd sight. Dagger swam away, embarrassed about the fact that she was reluctant to do so.  
  
"So, now how do we play volleyball without a ball?" asked Freya. "I dunno" said Eiko, "we could use Quina." Everyone but Quina giggles. Quina: "what wrong with you people? Me no ball!!! Me no ball!!!" Quina was on the verge of hysterics. "Me no Ball!!! Me no look like ball!!! And with that, Quina ran screaming out of the Castle, still all sopping wet.  
  
Eiko: "who knew Quina was that self conscious about being fat? I always thought she liked being fat." Dagger: "Why would anyone want to be fat?" Eiko: "because, if you're in the middle of nowhere and without food, it certainly beats being skinny!" Zidane: "well, um, thank you, Eiko, for that rather. Um. Unpleasant outlook. Eiko with glowing eyes: "you're welcome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Allrighty then! I really wanna know what ya think! Please, send me some opinions! 


	3. Rusty Arrives

Squarefost Wocks! (That's what "squaresoft rocks" sounds like when you're talking with your mouth full!)  
  
As we return to our story, Dagger seems to have found another ball. This time it's a pink one with yellow dots. Eiko: "Hey, that ball is really pretty, just like my old jump suit! I love pink! And yellow like my Phoenix."  
  
Zidane: Yeah, "Whatever.. Amarant, hurry up and serve the damn thing! Geeze, buddy, you turn this game into an art."  
  
Amarant: "Hey! I wanna have the perfect serve here! I don' wanna loose! Just gimme abou' Five more minutes.."  
  
Zidane (to Dagger) "hey, how come Amarant sounds like Ruby all of a sudden?"  
  
Dagger: "I do not know. perhaps something is wrong? Or perhaps he has been hanging out with her.?"  
  
Zidane: "No, Ruby can't stand him, there must be something up. You keep him busy while I check his bag."  
  
Dagger: "Gladly.." Replied Dagger; relieved he had not asked her to go through Amarant's things, which were undoubtedly as smelly as he was.  
  
Zidane: "Now let's take a look in here. ok, we've got smelly boots, a smelly vest, a hairy comb, ugh, yellowy underwear. What's this? Lani's hat? Aha, a CD and a player. I may be on to something." Zidane popped the CD into the player, and rather reluctant to put on the hairy earphones (complete with little bits of earwax!) listened to the CD.  
  
Zidane: "O my gosh, these are all country rock. Ooh, he has "This Kiss", I love that song." Zidane returned to the pool. Amarant, who was too intent on perfecting his serve, hadn't noticed his absence. Zidane: Amarant? Give it here, let me serve. Amarant: "No, it's my serve." Zidane: "It was your serve ten minutes ago. Give it here. Amarant (Ticked): "Awwwww, okay."  
  
Zidane served the ball straight into the back of Dagger's head.  
  
Dagger: "hey." Zidane: "Sorry! I need to work on my aim, I haven't played in."  
  
"Good day, all." It was Steiner. He was wearing a grayish blue pear of swim trunks and a helmet with a feather in it. There were traces of rust on his skin as if he hadn't taken off his gross, rusty armor in months.  
  
(This is the part where Dagger faints again!)  
  
Dagger takes one look at him and passes out.  
  
"Queen Garnet!" yelped Steiner.  
  
Zidane basically saves Dagger from drowning once again, and replies to Steiner. "Look what ya did now!"  
  
"MMMEEEEEE?!?!?!" screamed Steiner, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE QUEEN?! And, don't you dare touch her! You take your filthy hands off her, you bastard!"  
  
Zidane: "Calm down, Rusty, she passed out cuz you look revolting. And, to tell ya the truth, I'm starting to feel a bit queasy myself. Wash that rust off, and, what's with the helmet?!" Eiko floats nearby, unconscious, and next to her, half her bathing suit."  
  
Steiner and Zidane: "Uugghhh, ummmmm, I. didn't need to see that.."  
  
Steiner: "well, id better go take a. what's it called again?" Zidane: "A Shower." Steiner: "Right then! Cheerio!"  
  
Zidane, Still holding the unconscious Dagger, Turns his head and lifts Eiko carefully out of the water and sets her on the side of the pool.  
  
That's all for now! I wanna read your reviews! 


	4. Serve the Damn Ball allready!

I'm guessing the corners on a soft square don't hurt if you stub your toe on them.hehehe. thanx, squaresoft!  
  
As we return to our story, dagger is coming too, and Eiko.. I'd rather not say.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!! I'm half naked!" Screamed Eiko. This wasn't looking too good.  
  
"Calm down, everyone, please, Dagger? Oh, good, you're awake now." Said Zidane.  
  
"Ummmmm, what? Where, who, ummmm?" Said a dazed Dagger. "Eeewwww, I remember now, How disgusting!"  
  
Zidane gave her a little hug "Are you okay now, Dagger?" "Yes, I am fine. Steiner, though, um, I think I should make a rule about my nights showering regularly." She said, and, wondering why Eiko was so upset, went to comfort her. "Eiko, what's wrong?" Eiko (sobbing): "I was unconscious just like you, but half my bathing suit was g-g-gone! Steiner, eeewwww, I never knew he was that disgusting!"  
  
"And just what do you mean by that?!" came a voice. Uh ohhhh, Beatrix. "What do you mean?! I happen to find Steiner quite honorable, if you'll excuse me, your highness."  
  
Dagger: "me too, Beatrix, but I believe it would do him good to shower once in a while, don't you?" Beatrix: "You mean.? Oh, how disgusting! To think that I." "I now can see a good reason why you call him 'Rusty', Zidane." Commented Dagger, "now, on a lighter note, about our game? You were going to ser..."  
  
"Hello everybody" said a voice. Everyone turned around. Vivi was standing in the corner wearing a Blue pair of swim trunks, identical to his usual outfit (neither a robe nor dress, or pants, its something, I dunno what, though) except that it was in the form of a pair of shorts. The rest of his body was completely black, and it glowed in a strange sort of way with a strange darkness, and as usual, there were the two brilliant golden dots that were Vivi's eyes. He looked kind of scary, but they weren't afraid because they knew Vivi was only a timid little boy.  
  
"Hey everybody! What game are we playing?" he asked, "I vote for Marco Polo! Anybody else?"  
  
"Naw, we're already playing volleyball" replied Zidane, "You wanna play?" "Yeah!" Yelled Vivi. "Can I serve?" Zidane: "Sure" Zidane, feelings relieved that he wouldn't have to embarrass himself again by making another horrible serve.  
  
"Okay, here I go!" said Vivi, and served the ball with amazing accuracy. It went sailing through the air, Amarant couldn't save it; Freya missed it, too!  
  
"SCORE!" said Zidane. Okay, Vivi, its your serve again!  
  
Vivi; "Okay!"  
  
Later. after a great win of 15 to zero, the two teams decided to call it a game.  
  
Vivi: "anyone for Marco Polo?" Eiko: "Me! I wanna play!" Zidane: "I'm gonna sit this one out." Dagger: "Me too" Steiner: "Marco Polo? Who is he?" Dagger: "It is a game children often play in the pool. It involves one person with their eyes closed, trying to find the other children. Once the blinded person finds someone and tags them, the person they tag is the next to search around the pool with their eyes closed. You may not go under the water, and every time the person who is 'it' says 'marco' everyone else must say 'polo'."  
  
"It sounds like a game I might like" Said Steiner. "Can I play?" Eiko: "sure, but you'll have to take off that yucky helmet first." Steiner: "Ummmmmmmmmmm, wwweeeeeeeeeeelllllllll, IIIII, uuuuuuuhhh, well, you see." Zidane: "just take it off already!" Steiner removes the helmet and everyone gasps.  
  
That's it for now, gimme some reviews! 


	5. EEEEEEEWWWW!

Sssssssssssssssqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrree eeeeeeeeeeessssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttt t!!!!!!!!!  
  
I suppose you are all wondering what is under Steiner's helmet. Well, wouldn't you all like to know?! Want me to tell ya? I don't think you WANT to know, but.. Okay  
  
  
  
Everyone gasped. Under Steiner's helmet was a load of gray, filthy hair, greasy, and looking like it had never been brushed. But what was even scarier were the little white bugs that were crawling everywhere. Dagger doesn't pass out his time, just so you know.  
  
Dagger, Eiko, and Freya: "EEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!" Zidane turns his head in disgust. "Listen, Rusty, I really think you should leave, we don't want to have anyone contracting, um, that little problem of yours."  
  
Steiner was quite insulted. "You sure like to pick on my little friends! These little guys and I have been through a lot more together than I have with you!"  
  
Dagger: "ugh, gross, I know I'm the queen and all, and I'm supposed to keep it together but that is just sick!"  
  
Steiner: "fine then! You've just lost your best Knight!"  
  
Dagger: "Steiner."  
  
"It's okay, he'll get over it." Said Zidane.  
  
"weeeeelll. let's get on with our game, shall we?" Said Eiko. Everyone but Freya, Dagger, and Zidane started the game.  
  
"Soooooo, Dagger, about my question?" Said Freya, who was sitting right next to Zidane and Dagger.  
  
"Uuummmm, what question?" "You know, the one about Zidane. I wanted to know when in this story.." "FREYA, NOT NOW!" said Dagger. Zidane: "what? You two were gonna talk about me, eh? Well, Freya, what's your question?"  
  
Freya: "Well, I was gonna ask her when it was in the story you two finally fell for each other."  
  
"Um, well, uh, that's kinda personal, Freya." Said Zidane, noting the fact that Dagger did not want to discuss the subject. "Yeah" said Dagger, blushing and feeling quite relieved. Zidane was still contemplating weather or not to put his arm around her. And just as he decided to give it a go, Dagger jumped into the water. "Dang." Muttered Zidane. Dagger grabbed some sinkers and began throwing them out into the water, careful not to hit anyone. She then began to swim around under the water retrieving all 6, one at a time. Zidane decided to try and impress her. (or at least try to) he spots a diving board near the other end of the pool. "Perfect." He says to himself. He thinks very hard. What would impress Dagger the most? He gets up, and walks over to the diving board.  
  
Are you curious.? Hehehe. I want some more reviews! 


	6. Poor Zidane!

I suppose you're all wondering what happens to Zidane. sorry it took so long, but my word program is acting up. its kinda hard to write this on wordpad, but here we go anyhow!  
  
Zidane Smiled. he knew just the dive to grab her attention. he didnt know much about diving, but he thought a double back flip would work. he walked up to the diving board, and came to the end. this is a lot higher than it seemed... he thought. o well, i can do this. he jumped! flipped once, flipped twice... he never got to finish it. he floped hard on his back. "ooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggghhhhhhh..."  
  
Dagger rushed to the water. "Zidane?! are you allright?!" Zidane: "I'm fine, Eiko.... just fine...." Dagger "....... um, can we get the castle medic here right away...? Freya, i need you to go to a room to the right of the kitchen, there should be a doctor there. get an ice pack, okay?" Freya: "i will do this. i shall be back momentarily." Dagger tries to bring Zidane to his sences: "Hey, Zidane, how many fingers am i holding up?" Zidane: "twelve. and fourty five toes..." Dagger put down her hand. "i hope Freya gets back soon."  
  
  
  
Freya: "hello? Is the doctor in?" Strange bearded man: "Yes, No, Maybe so, I DON'T KNOW! kakakakakhahakakawawahahahaha!!" Freya looked down on the strange man, who was wearing a stethescope, a white coat that was way too small with an orange shirt, and orange stockings with purple stripes. "kehehe... i am the doctor! what do i look like?!" Freya: "A clown." Doctor: My name is Doctor Zothok, whats the problem?" Freya: "i need an ice pack and... i think the patient could use a little mental help, also." Zothok: "Aaaawwwwwww, whatever, i'm comming."  
  
  
  
Back at the pool, Dagger is still trying to make sence of Zidane. "Zidane, I, um, please, snap out of it!" Zidane: "hey... you're kinda pretty..." Dagger: ". . . . ." Zothok: "whats the problem?" Dagger: "he is out of it. he kinda did a back flop from 15 feet up." Zothok: "aahh, i know just the thing. hold on." Zothok fetched something green and slimy out of his bag (also orange with purple stripes) and applied it to Zidane's head. His eyes went all funny, and he stuck out his toungh. "wherh ahm i?" he asked. Dagger: "you're in my pool area. you can put your toungh back in your mouth now, by the way..." Zidane: "I canth! Ith stuch!" Zothok: "It will remain that way for another half hour. I suggest you try and keep yourself from showing off any further, Mr. Zidane, as you've allready gotten into quite a fix."  
  
well, what do you think? sorry about the spelling and grammar, but with my microsoft word program down i have no spell check. gimme some reviews! 


	7. End party, begin trouble

well, i guess ya all wanna know what happens next.  
  
Dagger: "Well, everybody, I think we should call it a day."  
  
Everyone but Zidane: "... okay"  
  
Zidane: "but the party just started! aaaaawwwwwwww.... C'mon, Dagger."  
  
Dagger: "If you want, you can stay a while longer."  
  
Zidane: "Okay"  
  
Everyone but Zidane got dressed and headed for home, Zidane and dagger got dressed, too, and returned to the castle throne room. (don't get any ideas, im gonna try and keep this thing PG)  
  
Dagger: "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
Zidane: "I don't know. What do you want to do, Dagger?"  
  
Dagger: "I just... oh, this is rediculous. do you like cards?"  
  
Zidane: "yeah"  
  
Dagger: "okay. how about Poker?"  
  
Zidane: "No"  
  
Dagger: "how about Yatzi?"  
  
Zidane: "...naw"  
  
Dagger: "go fish...?"  
  
Zidane: "heeheehee. no!"  
  
Dagger: "well, what do you wanna play?"  
  
Zidane: "how about old maid?"  
  
Dagger: "thats just as silly as go fish..."  
  
Zidane: "well, I can't think of anything else, so what the heck. lets play old made!"  
  
Dagger: "okay, but I'm warning you, I'm good."  
  
later, afer about three games of Old maid, and Dagger's third loss in a row....  
  
Zidane: "c'mone, one more game..." Dagger: "I've had enough of this game, though. there are things i need to get done around the castle. Zidane, , maybe you should go..."  
  
suddenly, the door was thrown open, and a large, round figure came in. Zidane drew his Dagger, and Dagger stood back. (does that sound in any way funny to you?) In through the door burst...  
  
  
  
what will happen next? does this have anything at all to do with the pool party that had previously taken place? who is this large, fat stranger? i want reviews! 


	8. Prepare for Trouble

I'm exhausted from whipping my freinds' butt's at Video games. (super smash, Poke stadium, and Banjo tooie to be exact!) and im in the mood to write. im gonna try to make this a long one, kay? if ur tired of my silly humor and love ff9, try my little sis's fanfic, "following your own", she's dying for reviews. it's about the twin daughters of zidane and dagger who were kidnapped at birth by Kuja and were raised by him, they are now off to destroy everything... especially the eight heroes... and everything over the age of ten..."  
  
Well, they recognized the figure in the door right away, actually, and it was in fact, Quina. and... Quina was in fact piping mad.  
  
Dagger walks over to Quina: "what is the matter, Quina? has something hapened?" "C-c-c-c-c-c....." says Quina, and punches Dagger to the floor. "Hey, Quina, What the Hell's the matter with you?!" said Zidane. "Dagger, are you allright?!' Dagger: "I am fine. Quina, what is wrong...?" Quina: "YOU! YOU! H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H-H......... I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I........ C-C- C-C-C-C-C..............." Quina goes crazy and tries to attack Dagger again. Zidane punches him/her out cold, and a while later, Zothok revives Quina so they can try to make some sence of what may be wrong.  
  
Quina (crying) "you... (sniff) destroy.... (snivel) marsh..."  
  
Dagger: "Who? me? wha...?" Zidane: "Quina, what really hppened?" Quina: "C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c....." Zothok: "In english, please, Quina." "It Kill all life in Qu Marsh...." "What?!" Quina: "........................................C-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c- chlorine...." *shivered* Dagger: "what?!?!?!?! you used Chlorine on the water in Qu's marsh?! are you MAD?! Quina: "I not know what chlorine do. I put in Swamp water, Make tastey. Soon all frogs die, Master Quan much angry. I not yet tell him why frogs all die." Dagger: "oh, gosh, it was that bar of chlorine i gave you.... i can't believe you used it on the swamp water." Zidane: "oh no, we have to do something..." Dagger: "thats strange..." Zidane: "what's strange?" Dagger (thoughts) he has really changed...  
  
Zidane: "allrighty, then people, it's off to Qu's marsh! Dagger, um, that is, if her highness agrees..." Dagger: "of course. I'll have Beatrix come with us, and Steiner, if he's still around..." Zidane: "actually, i think Rusty could do to see something thats been cleaned. that way we can show him whats supposed to be disgusting and full of bugs, and what isn't..." Dagger *shivers* "gross..." Zidane, quietly: "thats unusual" Dagger: "what?" Zidane: nothing... *thoughts* she's changed a lot...  
  
Later, in the chocobo stables near dragon's gate. Zidane: "whoa, this stable is something new!" Dagger: "I decided the people should have a safe way of getting through under the mist. however, there are also some highly traned chocobos for use by myself and soldiers on missions such as this." Beatrix: "I am impressed, your majesty, you have adapted to the role of queen quite well." Dagger: "Some wild chocobos also like to hang around here. Look, Zidane! Choco's come for a visit!" Zidane: "Allright! My old Pal!" Choco, a male golden flight capable chocobo, hardly noticed Zidane. He seemed more intent on talkng to one of the Stable Chocobos, (call that talking? KWWWEEEEEEHH!), also a golden flight capable type. Dagger: "This is my chocobo, Chokira, We found her abandoned. She is much younger than the rest, but allready reached a higher level than any of the others. she's a real prodogy." she said, indicating the Golden chocobo who seemed to be friends with Choco. Dagger: "Beatrix, you take Grifildo, and Quina can ride Slupki." she said, Indicating a Fine looking Pink Chocobo and a rather large purple Chocobo. Beatrix Sadled up and got on Grifeldo, and, to tell the truth, the two looked quite fine together, they were both pink, as did Quina, on Slupki, the large chocobo seemed quite capable of supporting Quina's 600 puond body. Zidane: "so, how about it, Choco? you wanna come?" Choco: "......" Dagger: "and I'll Ride Chokira..." Choco: "KKKWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH!" Zidane: "allright! that's the spirit, Choco! let's sadle up and go! Beatrix, meanwhile, is putting two and two together... Beatrix: "I think our friend Choco has a little crush on somebody..." Zidane and Dagger: "........"  
  
well, what do you think? it doesnt have anything to do with the pool party anymore, really, but i think you'll like what i have in store! gimme some reviews! 


End file.
